One Last Breath
by Priestess Kikyo
Summary: Ukyo and Shampoo can no longer control their anger against Akane who stole there lover Ranma and decided to attack to scare her a bit, but what happens when the scaring turns to murder?


Ranma ½ and it's characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. This was written for the enjoyment of others not for commercial purposes.  
  
Author's note: ( writing ) = Character's thoughts  
  
* * memories  
  
One Last Breath  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Akane pushed Ranma off the bed and on to the floor. " You pervert ! Stop putting your hand on me! " Akane yelled.  
  
" I didn't mean too! It's not my fault the bed is too small." Ranma sat up and Akane turned on the light.  
  
" This isn't going to work..Why are they making us sleep together again.?"  
  
" Because we are married you moron."  
  
" That doesn't' mean anything."  
  
Akane threw a pillow at Ranma along with a sheet. " Go to sleep!"  
  
"What! Why do I have to sleep on the floor."  
  
Akane rolled her eyes and turned off the light and driffed of to sleep.  
  
The next day Akane woke up and Ranma was fast asleep on the floor . She flung her feet over then side of the bed and yawned.( I thought the pervert would sneak into my bed sometime during the night). Akane got up and went down stairs for breakfast.Soon after Akane sat down Ranma came into the kitchen scratching the top of his head.  
  
" Good morning, Ranma." Kasumi said placing plates of bacon and eggs on the table. " Breakfast is ready."  
  
" Wow looks good! I am starving! " Ranma said, sitting down across from Akane ,and shoving food into his mouth.  
  
Kasumi smiled." Slow down before you make yourself sick. It's not going anywhere."  
  
" I know but your cooking is so good!"  
  
Akane snorted and got up and went into the kitchen.( Why didn't he just marry Kasumi they don't seem to have a problem with each other. )Akane sighed. (I wish he would eat my cooking.)  
  
Ranma walked into the kitchen with his plate and placed it in the sink. " What's your problem."  
  
"You!" She said walking out of the kitchen back into the dinning area.  
  
"Hey what did I do to you?!" He asked following her.  
  
" Your such a jerk!" She yelled.  
  
" I didn't even do anything!"  
  
" Yeah you did! You'll eat Kasumi's cooking ,but you won't even look at mine!" She yelled.  
  
" Well maybe because Kasumi doesn't try to poison me! I kinda do wanna live longer ,okay!"  
  
Tears swelled up in Akane's eyes. " I am sorry. I didn't know you felt that way."She cried.  
  
" Oh come on now ,Akane. Don't cry, please."  
  
Akane wiped her eyes and looked at Ranma." You don't get it do, Ranma?"  
  
" Get what? Only thing I see is that your jealous of Kasumi ,but I don't see why!"  
  
" Never mind!"Akane said running upstairs and locking herself in their room.  
  
Soun walked into the kitchen and glared at Ranma." You better go make sure your wife is alright!"  
  
" Yeah yeah!" Ranma said walking outside and Soun and Genma followed.  
  
"What kinda husband are you ,boy! Making your wife cry like that. You should feel ashamed of yourself!" Genma said.  
  
" Would you leave me alone I feel bad enough , okay !" Ranma sighed.  
  
Chapter 2 Akane placed her face in her pillow. " Ranma you idiot." She screamed. ( How can he not see that I do love him. Marrying him was a big mistake.) Akane sat up when she heard someone knocking on the door." What do you want, Ranma!"  
  
" Akane it's me." Kasumi said softly." Can I come in please we need to talk."  
  
Akane got up and unlocked the door, and Kasumi walked in and sat on the end of Akane's bed and patted the side next to her telling her to sit and down and she did.  
  
" What did you want to talk about, Kasumi."  
  
" Well just about everything ." she answered. " I think we she start with how things are going with Ranma and you."  
  
" Do we have to," Akane growled.  
  
" Yes. Akane I know you two have feeling for one another."Kasumi paused." I know Ranma loves you he told me so himself the day of your wedding when I stopped him from running away."  
  
" Why would he.."  
  
" I was going to run away because I didn't want you to be stuck with me for the rest of your life because you were forced to. I wanted to you to marry me because you loved me.I wanted you to marry me because you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. To be with me forever." Ranma said jumping in the room from the window. " I didn't want you to be stuck with a half man moron."  
  
" But Ranma I never thought of you like that!"She said.  
  
" You wanna know how many times I thought I wasn't good enough for you.I still don't think I am. You deserve better than me . You deserve a real man!" Ranma said sighing." That's why everytime I got the chance to find the spring of the drowned man I took it!"  
  
" But it doesn't matter to me, Ranma! " She yelled. " I love you just the way you are! Even if you turn into a girl when you get touched by cold water!" She said with tears rolling down her face." I love you just the way you are!"  
  
Kasumi got up and walked back downstairs. ( I think they can handle everything now.)  
  
Ranma sat on the bed next to Akane and pulled her in his arms and hugged her tightly. " Are you serious?"  
  
More tears fell from Akane's eyes." Why would I lie to you?"  
  
Nabiki placed a cup on Akane's and Ranma's door and put her ear to it to try to hear anything they were saying. ( They stopped talking.)  
  
Ranma opened the door and glared at Nabiki. " Do you mind!" He yelled.  
  
Nabiki laughed nervously." Sorry Ranma!"  
  
Akane walked over to the door. Her eyes were red from crying. " Why do you have to so nosy all the time!" She yelled.  
  
"Akane why were you crying," Nabiki asked trying to change the subject." Did Ranma hurt you?"  
  
" No." Ranma yelled." What the hell gave you that idea!"  
  
Akane face turned red in anger. " NABIKI JUST GO AWAY!" She screamed.  
  
Nabiki got up and walked downstairs. Kasumi walked out of the kitchen " Nabiki what did you do?"  
  
"Umm.. nothing really!"  
  
Kasumi rolled her eyes and went back into the kitchen to wash the rest of the dishes.  
  
Ranma shut the door and returned to Akane's side who was now sitting on the bed again. " We have got to get out of here," Akane said." Before they drive me crazy."  
  
Ranma smiled. " Where do you wanna go ?"  
  
Akane raised an eyebrow." Why?"  
  
" If you haven't noticed we still haven't been on our honeymoon."  
  
Akane smiled." I didn't think you wanted to go on one."  
  
" Why wouldn't I?"  
  
" I don't know."  
  
Akane laid down on the bed and started at the ceiling." What do you think about America.That's as far away as we can get."  
  
" Sounds good to me.I say if we like it there we shouldn't come back."  
  
" Well were are going to have to come back, but not so soon."  
  
" Why would we have to come back."  
  
Akane narrowed her eyes." Because we have the Dojo to run, remember?"  
  
" Oh yeah." Ranma said laughing nervously. Ranma then laid down next to Akane and pulled her in his arms." Akane I love you."  
  
Akane stared into his eyes and smiled."I love you too, Ranma baka. And I am sorry for it taking me so long to admit it."  
  
"You were scared." Ranma paused." But not as scared as I was."  
  
Akane turned around and Ranma pulled her closer wrapping his arm s around her waist ,and rested his chin on the top of her head. Akane closed her eyes to enjoy the warm feeling she got everytime Ranma touched her.For the first time in Akane's life she wasn't mad that Ranma had touched her, she was happy.She felt safe with him. She was glad that he was hers and hers alone.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Later that day Akane woke up and Ranma was gone.She sat up and looked all around. ( Where did he go? ) She threw her feet over the side the bed and stood up when Ranma walked into the room. " Hey where did you go?"  
  
" I went down to get some lunch. I brought you some."Ranma said handing her a trey with ham sandwiches and potato chips.  
  
Akane smiled. " Thanks." She took the trey and sat down on her bed and began eating.  
  
" So when do you want to go to American," Ranma asked, as he sat down next to her.  
  
Akane took a bite of her sandwich and placed it back on her plate and chewed what was in her mouth. "Sometime soon if that's alright with you. I don't think we will leave anytime soon though we have to get pass ports and plane tickets, and so on. That's going to be a lot of money."  
  
" No not really. I have been saving for our honeymoon for a long time now."  
  
Akane blinked twice. " You have?"  
  
" Yeah since the day we first meet and found out we were engaged."  
  
" Really?"  
  
"Yup!" Ranma got up and walked over to his dresser, opened it and pulled out some money.  
  
Akane's eyes widened." Whoa."  
  
" Yeah." Ranma put the money back into the dresser .  
  
Chapter 4 Ukyo placed her spatula down and stared at the okonomiyaki she had just burned beyond hell. "Damnit ! This is the seventh one today!" She yelled." I can't cook anymore." She said as tears swelled up in her eyes." And it's all Ranma honeys fault. Why did he marry Akane?" Ukyo threw away away the burnt okonmiyaki and placed a closed sign on her okonmiyaki stand. ( I can't stay here anymore. I have no reason to stay now that Ranma honey is married to Akane. I bet Akane made him. ) Ukyo sighed.  
  
" Ukyo not happy?" Shampoo asked.  
  
Ukyo looked at her." Not really Shampoo I am leaving."  
  
" Why you leave? You no love Ranma anymore? You let Shampoo have him?"She asked excited.  
  
" No that's not it Shampoo you know that Ranma is marrid now you and I were both at his wedding.We lost! He belongs to Akane now."  
  
" I know. But Shampoo no give up on her Ranma. I get rid of Akane. Even if Shampoo have to kill her."She snorted." Ukyo give up to easy."  
  
Ukyo raised an eyebrow.  
  
" That's why Shampoo come look for Ukyo. She want yous help. Shampoo know Ranma not happy with that girl.What Ukyo say?"  
  
Ukyo sat and thought about it for a few minutes and them smiled. " I am with you."  
  
Shampoo nodded." We need to talk somewhere no one know of."  
  
Ukyo lead Shampoo into her house to think of a plan.  
  
Chapter 5 After dinner Akane and Ranma sat on the roof and stared at the stars and talked about how foolish they had been from keeping their feelings for one another a secret.  
  
" So how long have you had feelings for me." Akane asked.  
  
" Well since the day you asked me to be your friend," Ranma paused. " Even though you thought I was a girl."  
  
Akane laughed.  
  
" What's so funny?"  
  
" I dunno."  
  
Ranma pulled Akane into his arms and pulled her face close to his. " Laugh all you want!" He said before pulling her into a long passionate kiss. When they pulled away Ranma picked up Akane and carried her into their room and laid her on the bed.  
  
Akane woke up the next morning in Ranma's arms wearing his red Chinese shirt. Ranma was already awake. " Good moring! Did you sleep good?"  
  
"Morning." She said smiling." I sleep good. Did you ?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
Akane looked over to the clock. " 11:45 !" she yelled. " I am late!" Akane got up and ran over to her dresser and grabbed a blue dress.  
  
Ranma sat up and stared at her confused." Late? For what?"  
  
" A job interview!" she said as she opened the door and ran down stairs with the dress over her shoulders and ran through the dinning area where Soun and Genma were eating breakfast.  
  
" Morning Akane," Her father said." If your headed for the shower Nabiki is in there."  
  
Akane stopped in her tracks." Dang it!"  
  
" Hey isn't that Ranma's shirt?" Genma asked.  
  
Akane looked down at the shirt. ( I forgot..) Akane blushed. " Well umm. You see."  
  
" All her night gowns were in the wash so I let her borrow my shirt!" Ranma said walking into the dinning area smiling at Akane whose face was bright red.  
  
" Sure you did! Or maybe you too were just being a little naughty last night." Nabiki said walking in with her hair wrapped in a towel.  
  
Soun started crying. " My little girl is growing up!"  
  
" So son when are you and Akane going to give us some grandchildren?"  
  
" Not anytime soon!" Akane growled, and ran into the bathroom and took the shortest shower she has ever had in her life. When she got out she ran out the door and headed for the daycare. " I will see you all later ! " She yelled slamming the door.  
  
Soun and Genma glared at Ranma." What does she mean no grandchildren anytime soon?" Soun asked.  
  
" Explain this ,Boy!" Genma growled.  
  
" Old man it means we are NOT having children anytime SOON!"  
  
" They are still to young to they are still to young to have children, dad." Kasumi said walking in." Would you like some lunch Ranma dear?"  
  
" No, I am fine thank you Kasumi." Ranma walked pass into the bathroom and turned on the warn water and sunk in. ( Wonder where Akane went too..)  
  
Chapter 6 Akane ran down the street as fast as she could. ( I don't think there are going to give me the job now. I am so late! )  
  
Ukyo and Shampoo saw Akane .  
  
" Nows are chance! " Shampoo said grabbing aknives.  
  
Ukyo picked up her spatula ." Lets go!"  
  
The chased after Akane and once they got close enough Shampoo darted some knives at her back.  
  
Akane screamed in pain as she fell to her knees. She looked be hind her when Ukyo threw her spatula. It sliced across Akane's face. Akane fell face first into the ground. " How could you take Ranma from us!" Ukyo yelled throwing her bloody spatula back at Akane. The last hit by Ukyo's spatula and some more of Shampoo's knives left Akane paralyzed . It hurt to much to move.She closed her eyes and blood dripped from the top of her head down to her face. Everything was sounding fuzzy, but she could hear the screams of panicked villagers, then the sound of the sirens of the ambulance.  
  
When Ranma got out of the shower the phone rang and Kasumi answered it .  
  
" Hello this is the Tedo residence."  
  
Ranma watched as Kasumi's peaceful happy face fell and tears swelled up into her eyes. " Yes thank you," She said trying not to break down.  
  
Ranma walked closer to her. " Kasumi?"  
  
Kasumi then hung up the phone and fell to her knees and cried hysterically . The sound of his daughter crying Soun ran into the kitchen. " Kasumi what's wrong?"  
  
Nabiki and Genma walked in after Soun. " What's going on, Kasumi? " Nabiki asked.  
  
Kasumi looked up Akane was attacked. She is in the hospital and she isn't doing to good. She has lost a lot of blood. They don't think she is going to make it." She cried.  
  
Tear swelled up in Ranma eyes. " What? No I can't believe that. I just can't!" Ranma yelled.  
  
Soun cried on Nabiki's shoulder and Nabiki was to shocked to do anything. She stared at all her devastated family members. Ranma ran out the front door and headed for the hospital and ran straight into Ukyo and Shampoo who stopped himin his tracks.  
  
" Ranma!" Shampoo shrieked jumping into Ranma's arms.  
  
" Ranma honey why are you crying? " Ukyo asked.  
  
Chapter 7 Ranma pushed Shampoo out of his arms and she fell to the ground. " I am married Shampoo stop it! Akane's hurt and you two are just getting in my way!" He yelled. " If you haven't figured it out yet I want nothing to do with you two!"He said and then ran off again.  
  
Shampoo eyes swelled with tears. " Ranma no mean that. Do he?"  
  
Ukyo looking just as shocked as Shampoo." I think he does."  
  
When Ranma got to the hospital the doctor took him straight to Akane's room , and stopped in front of the door. " Mrs Saotome is in very bad shape. She is no longer breathing on her own. We placed her on life support. By the time she got to the hospital she had already lost more than have of her blood."  
  
" Ranma stared at the doctor." You'll be able to save her though,right?"  
  
" We don't know. Mr . Saotome. We'll have to give her a couple of days, but we are not sure. We are going to keep a close on her for a couple of days in ICU."  
  
The doctor opened the door and let Ranma walk in. Ranma was shocked on how bad Akane looked . He pulled up a chair and grabbed her hand. More tears swelled up into his eyes. " Akane," he whispered. " You have to get better. I need you."  
  
A few minutes later Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun ,Genma , and his wife walked in. Ranma turned around and looked at then as tears fell downg his face. He then turned back and looked at Akane. " When I find out who did this to you Akane I swear I will kill then ," He yelled.  
  
After school a group of students stopped Ranma.  
  
" Hey Ranma it's been a month since we seen Akane. Is there any change. Is she going to be okay?" One othe them asked.  
  
" Just leave me alone, " Ranma grunted.  
  
Chapter 8 Ranma walked into Akane's room. He stood in the door way and stared at her lifeless body. ( Akane please wake up. Please. I am begging you.) He then pulled up a chair next to her and grabbed her hand. " Hey Akane. You need to wake up now. Please Akane. Don't leave me I need you." He squeezed Akane's hand tighter. Ranma looked down and then took another glace at Akane. ( Something is different.) " Wait where is the life support machince?!" He asked panicked.  
  
The doctor then walked into the room with a smile on his face. " Don't panic. Akane started breathing on her own today. Looks like she is going to come through."  
  
Ranma smiled." R-r -really?"  
  
" Really."  
  
He doctor left and Ranma looked back at Akane when Nabiki, Soun , Genma, and Kasumi walked in.  
  
" Did the doctor tell you the good news about Akane?" Kasumi asked.  
  
Ranma smiled." He sure did. I hope she wakes up soon."  
  
" You were really heart broken when Akane was hurt. That just proves you really do love her don't you, Ranma?" Nabiki asked.  
  
" With all my heart!" Ranma said." And you all better remember that you hear!"  
  
Soun began to cry at when he heard Ranma's words. " He loves Akane!" Genma and Soun cried in unison.  
  
" I will always remember that." Akane said hoarsely.  
  
As soon as they heard Akane's voice the room become silent and Ranma turned to face her with tears in his eyes. " Akane your okay!" He said grabbing her hand.  
  
Akane smiled faintly. " You were worried about me."  
  
" Of coarse I was you my wife and I love you." Tears swelled up in Ranma's eyes. " And for the longest of time I thought I was going to loose you, Akane."  
  
" Oh Ranma."  
  
Chapter 9 It was 3 weeks later and Akane was still in the hospital but she was no longer in ICU. Every day after school Ranma would go to see her and bring her her homework.  
  
Ranma walked into Akane's new room to see no one there. " Hey Akane. You here?"  
  
Akane opened the door to the bathroom and slowly began to walk back to her bed." I am here, Ranma." She said weakly.  
  
" Are you okay? Your so pale chalk wouldn't even mark on you." Ranma rushed over to her and helped her back in bed, and covered her up.  
  
" I will be ok." She said when the doctor walked into the room." Mr. and Mrs. Saotome ." He said roughly.  
  
Ranma looked and over and simply answer."Yes."  
  
"We were giving Mrs. Saotome a check up and we found gang green."  
  
Ranma's face turned white as Akane's. " Where did you find it? What do you have to amputate?" Ranma asked shakily .  
  
The doctor frowned. " It's through out her body there is nothing we can do. I am sorry."  
  
Akane began to cry. " Ranma I am going to die." She cried.  
  
" How could you not see it when she friest got here!" Ranma cried." I can't believe this." Ranma looked over to Akane. " I won't let you die, Akane. I won't!"  
  
Ranma returned home late that night to a house full a chaos. Everyone was crying and confused.Ranma walked past it all and went straight to his and Akane's room.He shut the door and locked it behind him." Oh Akane!" He sobbed. Ranma fell to the floor and wrapped his arms round his legs and rocked back and forward and cried. ( Akane I can't loose you. I love you too much! We had so much planned that we never got to do! Akane I need you.)  
  
The next few weeks Akane got worse. At that point Ranma stopped going to school and was with her 24/7. He never left her side.  
  
Ranma got up from the bed to go talk to the doctor to see if they could do anything ." I will be right back , Akane."  
  
" No, Ranma don't leave me."She said weakly.  
  
Ranma turned around and sat next to Akane and grabbed her hand. " Okay I will stay."  
  
"Ranma," She cried.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" I don't want to die."  
  
Tear swelled up into Ranma's eyes. " I don't want you to either."  
  
" Ranma, I am so tired."  
  
Ranma knew that she wasn't sleepy tired." Well then rest my love ," He said as tears rolled down his face.  
  
" I don't want to."  
  
" Why is that?"  
  
" Because I know when I wake up you won't be there anymore."  
  
Akane felt Ranma's tears fall onto her face." Akane I love you and I always will. Now rest."  
  
Akane didn't answer but slowly closed her eyes." I am sorry.." She paused." I can't stay..awake.."Akane took in her last breath and sighed.  
  
Ranma squeezed her hand tightly. " Wait for me , Akane." He cried.  
  
Chapter 9 Ranma returned home late that night.He came into see everyone in the living room crying. They all looked up when Ranma came in. His eyes were red from crying and he was drunk. He glaced at them and his eyes over flowed with tears and he fell to his knees." Why did she have to leave me?" He cried." I can't live without her!"  
  
Kasumi walked over to Ranma and embraced him in a hug." None of us can Ranma."  
  
" You should have seen her. She look so sad and tired when she took her last breath. I thought when you died you were suppose to be released from your pains. She looked as if she was in more pain." He cried hysterically.  
  
"Come boy." Genma said.  
  
Ranma looked up at his father.  
  
" You need to rest ! Get up boy."  
  
" I don't want to sleep."Ranma yelled.  
  
The next day Ranma walked down the hallway to his class. Everyone he saw stopped talking and stared at him in pitty. Ukyo turned the corner. " Ranma honey." She said. Ranma walked passed her like he didn't see her and sat down in Akane's desk.  
  
Ukyo stared at him. ( What have I done? I've hurt Ranma honey. I killed his Akane.) Tears swelled up in Ukyo's eyes.  
  
Ranma opened her desk and saw her notebooks and picked it up abnd opened it and a picture of her as Juliet and him as Romeo in the school play kissing fell out. Tears swelled up into Ranma's eyes. ( I didn't know she got a picture of this.) " Damn you Akane." He whispered softly.  
  
Everyone in the class room including the teacher circle around Ranma. Ranma looked up and stared at them with tears in his eyes. Ukyo watched him closely as the tears fell from his eyes. Ukyo fell to the floor crying." I am so sorry, Ranma honey. I didn't think we would kill her. We just wanted to teach her a listen. We didn't to loose you!" She cried.  
  
Students stared at Ukyo confused.  
  
Ranma jolted up." You did that to her?!" He yelled.  
  
" Shampoo and me. I am so sorry."  
  
Ranma flung desk out of his way to get to Ukyo. More tears over flowed from his eyes." Sorry isn't going to bring Akane back to me now is it!"  
  
Ukyo placed her hands over her face and cried." I know.We didn't think you loved her. or I wouldn't have agreed to do it."Ukyo looked up at Ranma. ( He's going to kill me for sure. I never meant to hurt him.)  
  
Ranma snorted." Your lucky! Akane wouldn't want me to hurt you. But as far has not wanting to loose me. You lost everything to do with me. I want nothing to do with you or Shampoo. I am leaving and if any of you come looking for me Ukyo. I will kill you! Tell Shampoo!"  
  
Chapter 10 That night Ranma and the family went and picked up Akane's ashes. Soun cried as he handed them to Ranma. Ranma took the jar she was in and slowly walked out and Kasumi followed. " Ranma , " She cried.  
  
Ranma turned around." Yeah."  
  
" Where are you going?"  
  
"I am taking Akane to the last place she wanted to go."  
  
" Where is that?"  
  
" America."  
  
"Are you going to come back?"  
  
" Nope."  
  
" Ranma why not. You need your family now. Please stay. Or at least come back." " I can't come back.There are to many memories here and plus. I am spreading Akane's ashes across America and I want to be where she is."  
  
Tears fell from Kasumi's eyes." I understand." Kasumi hugged Ranma.  
  
" Kasumi don't tell anyone where I left too,okay?"  
  
" Alright."  
  
" I will write to you all once I am done with everything that needs to be done. "  
  
"Okay."  
  
" Tell everyone that I love them for me." Ranma then turned around and headed for the airport.  
  
" I will," Kasumi yelled." Take care Ranma we will miss you!"  
  
Ranma walked off the plane and walked into the New York airport holding only Akane's ashes which were placed in the jar.Ranma walked out of the airport and took a ship ride to the Statue of liberty. ( Akane I wish you were here. You would have loved this.)  
  
Ranma stood at the top of the Statue of Liberty holding Akane's ashes tightly. He then removed the top of the jar and people stop to watch a Akane's ashes blew away in the wind. Tears swelled up in Ranma's eyes." You will be in my heart always Akane. I will never love anyone the way that I loved you!" He yelled as he watched her ashes slowly disappear in the wind. Once they were gone he dropped the jar into the ocean.  
  
Chapter 11 Ranma sat down at his kitchen table in his apartment and began to write.  
  
Dear Kasumi and Family, It's been 3 month since Akane died and I left for America. I spread Akane's ashes across New York. Besides that there is nothing much to really say. I miss you all very much but I won't be returning to Japan. I will staying here with Akane. Please don't come looking for me and don't write back.  
Love Always,  
Ranma Saotome  
  
Kasumi read the letter out loud with tears in her eyes. Everyone was glad to hear from him . " I wish he would just come home." Kasumi cried.  
  
" His home is with Akane," Genma said." And that's where he is with her in New York. The boy is strong."  
  
Soun nodded along with Nabiki and Kasumi.  
  
Chapter 12 The cold winter breeze blew through Ranma's hair. He was standing in the same spot he stood a year ago when he let Akane's ashes freely fly through the air. ( Akane , My love I wish you knew who much I miss you. ) Ranma closed his eyes. ( I can remember the first time we meet just like it was yesterday.)  
  
* Akane laughed. " To be truthful I am glad you're a girl!"  
  
Girl type Ranma laughed nervously ( Oh God I am going to have to tell her. )*  
  
( Oh and the way you looked when you first found out I was really a guy.)  
  
*Akane walked into the bathroom and saw Ranma's cloths on the floor. ( Well I guess it's okay we are both girls.)Akane opened the bathing room door and paused. Her mouth fell open. " A. guy..?..," She whispered soflty. " YOU PERVERT!!!" she screamed.  
  
" Hey you walked in on me!" Ranma yelled." That makes you a pervert!" *  
  
Ranma chuckled and tears fell down his face. Ranma frown and more tears swelled up into his eyes at his next thought. ( And I will never forget when you took your last breath.) Ranma wiped tears from his face, ans buttoned his winter jacket and headed back to his apartment.  
  
Chapter 13 Ranma sat up in bed and pulled the covers closer to him as he shivered. Sweat rolled down his face. He could remember the last time he was this sick. He laid back down and tried to go to sleep but every time he laid down it became even harder to breath. Ranma stood up gasping for air when the window flew open and what seemed to be ashes flew in and started forming something. It was Akane. Ranma stared at her in shock and tears swelled up into his eyes. " I am loosing it." He whispered.  
  
Akane smiled. " Ranma I have come for you." She said softly.  
  
Ranma stared at her more confused than ever. " Come for me?"  
  
Akane let out a small laugh. " My love lay back down."  
  
" I can't breath when I lay down." Just then Ranma got what she was talking about. " It's my time Akane?"  
  
" Yes. Soon you will be with me again. Forever." Akane said walking over to Ranma and leading him to his bed. Ranma laid down and stared at Akane.  
  
" I am looking forward to being with you forever.  
  
Akane smiled. " Me too Ranma. Now close your eyes."  
  
Ranma closed his eyes and his breathing became deeper. Each breath seemd to be harder to take in.Thing began to slow down and Ranma didn't feel so sick anymore. Everything got silent when he heard Akane say," Just one last breath."  
  
Ranma ½ and it's characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. This was written for the enjoyment of others not for commercial purposes.  
  
If you want to give comments or friend criticisms e-mail me at Ranma_ lover_4ever@yahoo.com 


End file.
